University of Sins
by T.Cheetaa
Summary: Smut. It's just one of those stories.
1. Chapter 1

"Mmm..." Sakura moaned, as his chilling lips caressed her smooth jaw line.

She linked her left arm around his neck and slid the various stacks of papers off the desk and carelessly to the floor with the other. Sasuke tugged her hair back giving him more access to the creamy, sweet skin he so loved to taste, smirking as he noticed her black skrit beginning to ride up. He unbuttoned her blouse skillfully and was working on her lacy bra when the bell rung.

"Dammit," he cursed under his breath.

She took his tie and pulled him down into another scorching kiss.

"Babe, the kids will be here soon." He muttered, sliding his hands around her bare torso.

She smiled, the most sinful smile he had ever witnessed.

"Let them come." She said plainly.

He pulled away. "Sakura, we talked about this, remember?"

She sighed frustratedly and hopped off the large oak desk, then proceeded to button her blouse back up. Sakura leaned over and slid into her black Jimmy Choos', unintentionally giving him a wonderful view. He indulged while half heartedly buttoning his starched shirt.

"Sasuke, have you seen my panties?" She inquired, scanning the floor around their feet while combing her fingers through her pink hair and back into its messy bun.

"Ah…"

He reached into his back pocket and pulled out said frilly garment. He smirked again at her slightly reddening cheeks. She snatched them from him.

"You were really gonna' walk around with them all day!" She exclaimed.

He grunted and kissed her temple. "I think it's sexy when you go without them."

She planted a kiss on his neck, slyly leaving a perfect print of her red lips on his skin.

"Bye-bye, tiger." She said, walking for the door.

He bared his teeth and growled playfully after her.

* * *

Sasuke sighed exasperatedly and picked up the piles of papers off the ground beside his desk.

"Uchiha-Sensei?" A voice came.

"Yes?" he asked, not looking up from the pile.

"Why are the papers on the ground?"

He frowned and flipped through the stack. They were the book reports that he had yet to pass back.

"Because gravity removes the ability for things to stay suspended in mid air."

It was silent again.

He shifted the pile of papers in his arms and began passing them out. As he got to the middle of the first row, a burst of giggles came from the students. He looked up and pressed his glasses back up to the bridge of his nose.

"Is something amusing, class?" He asked faintly impatient.

They shook their heads and it was quiet once more.

He lowered his head and continued handing them out to the giggling students.

"I'd think that being juniors in college would grant you a bit of maturity, but it's seems not…" He muttered, moving on to the second row.

When he reached the third girl she stopped him.

"Uchiha-sensei?"

"Yes, Ana?" He sighed

She reached into her purse and pulled out a small compact. She gave it to him. A look of utter confusion settled itself on his godlike face. She gestured to his neck. When the look failed to dissipate, she blushed and motioned from the compact to his neck.

"Oh." He said.

He opened it and angled the mirror in a way so that he could see his neckline. He rolled his eyes and exhaled shortly, muttering foul curses under his breath. Sasuke thanked her and handed her the compact before walking for his desk and sitting the remaining stack of papers on it. He snatched a tissue out of the Kleenex box and wiped the sultry red off his skin. All the while, ignoring the giddy giggles from his class.

* * *

Sakura sighed and began climbing the tall wooden ladder the lead to the top shelf in the book case. She was just about to slide a book in when she heard a goofy chortle from directly below her. She gasped angrily and looked down, only to see a student ogling up at her. She growled in disgust and pulled her shoe off, then hurled it down at groaned in pain as it struck his face and got off the ladder and dashed away.

"Go get some damn education you little miscreant!" She yelled after him.

She scowled and slammed the book in the case and climbed back down. She slid her shoe back on and stormed over to her desk.

"Retarded little num-chuck…" She muttered.

She put on a cheery smile at the students who stared at her from the other side of the desk.

"Would you care to check that book out, dear?"

* * *

"Sasuke, w-wait!" Sakura gasped as his fingers plunged into her.

He nipped at the succulent skin at the base of her throat. "Why?"

"The cameras..!" She moaned.

He shook his head and nodded to the massive bookcases that shielded them from the eyes of the world. "No way, baby." He said, before pulling his fingers out of her. He licked them clean then kissed her roughly.

"If a student comes… We could… Our jobs…" She mumbled feebly against his lips.

He unbuttoned the cherry buttons of her white blouse and his lips followed closely, kissing, nipping, tasting every bit of skin his lips came in contact with. He slid the knee length black skirt up her hips and breathed teasingly over her damp panties. He slowly pulled them down and slyly into his pocket. Gently taking her left leg and hoisting over his shoulder, he slowly brought his lips to her core. She clenched the edge of the shelf and tilted her head back.

"God damn you, Sasuke…"

* * *

**Tomo Talk: **I'm not sure why I haven't produced any long chapters yet. Oh well. Any way, I'll fix that one day. Possibly. Oh, and I'd like to ask anyone who reads my stuff to please, please, FRIGGIN' please, review. Commentary, critism, flames, scatterbrained blabble. They're all appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

**Tomo Talk:** I'd really like to thank all my readers. I mean, I logged onto my email one night and it's just like 50 bahmillion alerts. I'm like: holy crap. But anyway….

Oh yeah, thanks for the reviews too. I redid this entire chapter in honor of all the people who reviewed. Sank yuu~

Plus: I don't own Naruto or any shit like that. It's kind of dumb how you have to put that. I mean, COME ON! We _know _you don't! And quite honestly, I forget most of the times. xD But enough of my complaining for today. Onto the smut!

**[Next Day]**

Sakura groaned inwardly and sat down in her seat in the library conference room. It was way past time for her to be home, yet her boss had called an emergency faculty meeting. She turned her head, noticing she was sitting conveniently next to Sasuke. She sighed deeply and shook her head attempting to direct her focus to her papers instead of thinking about her interrupted love making session with the man seated to her right. But suddenly, a cold hand placed itself on her knee, making her jump. She gasped inaudibly as the fingers danced up her thigh. She looked to her left. Her best friend, Ino, was scribbling away on her pad with one hand; the other was tucked into her golden hair.

To her right: Sasuke. He was turned away engaged in conversation with Neji. They weren't his. The fingers quickly dove under her skirt, and to her embarrassment, Sasuke had made of with her panties earlier. She gripped her pencil and bit her bottom lip as the hand cupped her heat, then began stroking her clit. She cursed under her breath when a finger slipped inside her.

"Fuck..."

"Alright, alright, settle down everyone." Her super started, brushing sprinkles from a doughnut off his prickly jaw.

She attempted to shut her legs, but the fingers only continued their ministrations. She tried to ignore them, but they were stroking her _so_ good. Whoever it was knew how to use their damn fingers. She let out a tiny moan, and lucky it went unnoticed.

He cleared his throat. "Now, the reason I called you all here is because a number of students have reported what they believe to have occurred—on multiple instances; an affair between two of our staff members."

The room fell silent, except for Sakura's labored breathing.

"Now, I don't know what they heard or saw, but…"

His words faded from her mind as another finger was added to her. She moaned. Everyone stared at her.

"Miss Haruno, are you alright?"

She nodded quickly, her face flushing.

"Y-yes, I just stubbed my toe… I'm sorry…"

"Yes, well… If anyone hears anything…."

The fingers were stroking her so damned good. They stroked her long and hard, just how she liked, and touched the way she craved. She could feel her climax mounting, that white rush beginning to blind her. She looked desperately at Sasuke and tugged on his sleeve.

"Sas-sasuke.." She squeaked

He turned, took one look at her face, smirked devilishly, then turned back around. She whimpered as her orgasm took hold of her, gripping the life out of the wrist as she came onto the fingers.

"Sakura, are you alright?" Ino asked her panting friend.

She nodded quickly. "I-I'm sorry, I need to be excused." She stood and speed out the room, hoping that no one noticed the line of sweetness dripping down her long legs.

Sasuke leaned on the desk smirking. Sakura kept her head down, placing a large book in a pile, ignoring the handsome face's arrogant grin. She picked up at stack of books and strutted off to a shelf then began putting them away. He followed her and put his hands on her hips leaning down to press his lips to her cheek. She continued giving him the cold shoulder and shifted the heavy books in her arms. Sasuke smiled and kissed down her neck, then back up to her jaw line, swirling his tongue over a spot that over the time spent with her, he had learned was very sensitive. He smirked as he felt her shudder under him, then pressed her against the bookshelf. She mewed in protest as the books fell to their feet, and he began sliding her skirt up to her waist. He slid his hand over her warm firm backside, drawing a single finger up the curve of her spine.

"Sasuke…" She breathed.

He growled, feeling more aroused by the vulnerability in her voice, and gripped her hips, grinding them hard against his erection. She moaned feeling the hard organ throbbing between her thighs. He hurriedly unzipped his pants and tugged down his boxers. He could smell her anticipation as she fidgeted under him. Her cheeks were flushed, and her breathing hard. A sight he treasured seeing. He trusted into her roughly, wanting her so, so bad. He _needed_ her. He fucked her hard, indulging in her as deeply as he could. She moaned out his name again and again as she took him in. Her breathing came erratic and shallow, her chest every with every gasping breath. At last she reached the peak of their desperate climb and she came tumbling down with cries of sheer bliss. Clenching tightly around him, as if afraid to let him go, he climaxed into her, gripping her roughly.

"Jesus…" He muttered.

He pulled out of her and turned her under his hands, his mouth seeking hers. His tongue pushed past her lips and wrestled with hers, wanting to find that thrill of dominance again. He lifted her up, so she could wrap her legs around his waist. They clambered over to her desk and he laid her down. He bit down onto her neck, nipping at her collar. She gripped his dark silky locks, wanting him closer. His hand was on her breast, massaging it greedily. She arched her back against him wanting more. More. _More_. She needed more. But just then, a loud gasp was heard from the doorway of her office.

They jerked up. Sasuke, yanked his pants back up as Sakura tugged her skirt down.

"Oh. My. God." Ino gasped.

"Fuck." Sasuke cursed.


End file.
